dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 13
|manga debut = "Piccolo vs. Android 17" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! |Race = Mechanical Type Android (seemingly) Human-type Earthling (formerly; game only)Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. Age 767 (activated) |Date of death = c. Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Dr. Gero's Supercomputer (creator) |Counterparts = Future Android 13 }} is Dr. Gero's thirteenth Android creation. He is designed to continue Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Cell notes that Android 13 may be a prototype to him, due to his ability to absorb other Androids.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 While the main timeline version of him was destroyed by Gero, the parallel world Android 13 makes his debut as the main antagonist in the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Overview Creation and concept Android 13 and his comrades were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production. Appearance In his standard form, he appears as a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wears a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front (he is the only one of Dr. Gero's Android models to wear a hat without having a glass-domed cranium). When transforming, his vest ended up completely destroyed, while his suspenders were destroyed to the extent that what remained of them hung loosely from his trousers. Personality Android 13 is created for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. In the original version, he is deadset on this goal although he seems to be laid-back about approaching it, saying that anyone who gets in his way will die as well. In the Funimation dub, his attitude is essentially that of a stereotypical "redneck" (which his character design also appears to have been modeled after), with Future Trunks even referring to him as a Red Ribbon Redneck at one point. Android 13 makes references to Red Indians when noting that if Goku couldn't even handle the "Indians" (referring to Androids 14 and 15), there's no need to bring out the chief in reference to himself (who shared a rivalry with cowboys in the Old West) and even yells "Yeehah!" during battle. When using the S.S. Deadly Bomber, he also makes a brief reference to heat stroke when Goku attempts to block the attack by noting that Goku had been "out in the sun without his hat on for way too long." Also in the dub, he scarcely refers to Goku by name, preferring instead to call him by such titles as "city boy," "son" or "boy". In fact, he only refers to Goku by name three times: the first time when he is first activated, the second when stating that he will go through with his mission to kill Goku to Future Trunks, and the third just before his destruction. Owing to the basis of his attitude in the dub, he speaks with an extremely thick Mason-Dixie accent. In addition, Funimation's dub provides a further glimpse into Android 13's psyche when he lectures Future Trunks about how people have misused their free-will to create more sufferings like war, segregation and hatred (even though he uses this lecture to justify the pursuit of his own morally questionable goal of killing Goku). In the uncut version of the dub, he is also shown to be somewhat coarse regarding his opponents, such as commenting upon arrival that Goku was "catching an ass-whoopin'" from Androids 14 and 15, as well as declaring he intends to do what he was programmed to do, which is to "kill Goku's ass". Also in the Funimation dub, Dr. Gero's computer directly relays information to him, which is something only subtly hinted at in the original Japanese dub of the film (the computer does not actually say anything in the original version). In his Super form, he is shown to be a lot more assertive and maniacal (in the Japanese dub, he does not speak at all aside from yelling Goku's name upon his death), and, in the case of the uncut dub, was also prone to cursing when irritated at one's persistence, as evidenced by his yelling "Damn you!" when Goku tried to get up. He is a much more frenzied and brutal character in this form also, as he punches Goku in the crotch (Japanese and uncut dubs only), almost breaks Vegeta's back, grabs and blasts Trunks's skull and steps on Piccolo's face while charging his ki. Biography He was developed by Dr. Gero at some point before the Androids Saga. Along with Android 14 and Android 15, Android 13 was quite close to the final Android form, however like their predecessors they had one problem or another and as such were destroyed by Dr. Gero. Even though Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept.Androids A-B-C's guide: #15~~~~#9: All of them had one problem or another, but #13, #14, and #15 were pretty close to the final android form. Film appearances ''Super Android 13! Android 13 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer after Android 14 and Android 15, who by this time are already taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks. Upon his arrival on the Glacier, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Future Trunks and Vegeta to fight against 14 and 15 respectively. During his fight with Goku, he has the utmost confidence he will surely win the battle and seems to have a slight edge over him. Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan and seems to turn the tables, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku. Ultimately, 14 and 15 are defeated, following Future Trunks and Vegeta's transformations into Super Saiyans; their deaths are fail-safe, however, as 13 absorbs components from both, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Vegeta is the first to attack the newly transformed 13, only to quickly be brought to his knees by his amazing new strength. Goku, Future Trunks, and Piccolo's attempts are also foiled with little effort on 13's part. Becoming desperate to kill 13, Goku is forced to prepare his ultimate weapon, the Spirit Bomb, while Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks distract 13. Super Android 13 easily dispatches them (in the Funimation dub, he informs Goku that he knows about his Spirit Bomb technique). He begins charging up his S.S. Deadly Bomber when Piccolo charges at 13 and puts him in a Full Nelson. Super Android 13 quickly counters it and begins crushing Piccolo's head, but he stops short when he notices Goku's Spirit Bomb charging. When Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form, his body absorbs the Spirit Bomb's immense energy and erases the surrounding ice until the land 13 is standing on is nothing more than a singular pillar. When 13 tries to attack Goku, his arms end up incinerated by the raw energy emitted from Goku and the Spirit Bomb. Afterward, one punch from Goku disintegrates 13, with help from the ''ki Goku emits (in the edited dub, Goku merely kicks Super Android 13 away before the latter is destroyed, due to the punch impaling the android's stomach being cut out). 13 dies while yelling Goku's name (in FUNimation's dub, he curses that Goku must die). Consequentially at the same moment, Gero's supercomputer shuts down. His lost hat was last seen flying around in the aftermath. Power ;Films In his standard form, Android 13 is able to keep up with Goku even as a Super Saiyan. While in this base form, he does not seem to be as strong as Android 17 and Android 18, who are able to keep up with and even surpass a Super Saiyan's power. In the Japanese version, Android 13 states that his strongest attack in base form - the S.S. Deadly Bomber - has enough power to blow up half of planet Earth. After absorbing the components of Android 14 and Android 15, Android 13 is given an enormous power boost. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrockets ferociously. Despite being attacked by Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks (the latter three in their Super Saiyan transformations) Super Android 13 is absolutely unfazed. Thanks to being made out of adamantine, his body also becomes so tough that Future Trunks' sword shatters upon striking his arm. It is only when Goku forms a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it as a Super Saiyan that any damage is done to Super Android 13 at all; and he is defeated in a single punch (in the edited dub, however, Goku merely kicks him away with the titanic android reeling back due to the punch being cut out). ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Android 13 was stronger than Meta-Cooler but weaker than Broly. ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Gohan states that he is stronger than Androids 17 and 18. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. **'Handy Canon' – Android 13 fires a one-handed barrage of red energy blasts. Named Rapid Blasts in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game and Handy Canon in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2''s ''Extra Pack 1. *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Like 14 and 15, Android 13's 3D Scan Mode is also apparently capable of communicating with Dr. Gero's Supercomputer which supplies them with information relating to Goku and his allies. **'Data Input' - A supportive technique that allows Android 13 to unload an opponents data into his databanks allowing him to dodge their melee attacks. One of Android 13's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Android Barrier' – A basic energy shield used by most Androids. File:13FingerWave1.png|Android 13 charges a Handy Blaster... File:13FingerWave2.png|...fires it at Goku... File:13FingerWave3.png|...and it hits the glacier. *'Handy Blaster' – The first technique Android 13 performed in the movie. He fired it at Goku. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko. It is one of Android 13 Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'S.S. Deadly Bomber' – Android 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target, the attack is powerful enough to destroy half of Earth. This attack was named in the Japanese dub of the film Super Android 13! and is also named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In his Super form, he is capable of unleashing a more ultimately powerful version of this attack entitled Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber. *'S.S. Deadly Hammer' – A rush attack used against Goku and Vegeta. Android 13 grabs and pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, and finishes the opponent off with a large, red energy sphere. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Android 13 uses Abyss Impact at the end of the rush. *'Deadly Assault' – A rush attack used against Goku in his base form. Android 13 attacks with several punches and finishes with a red energy sphere. *'Silent Assassin 13' – A rush attack Android 13 used against Goku in his base form. *'Abyss Impact' – A counterattack used against Super Saiyan Vegeta. Super 13 grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground and shortly afterward blasts them with a red energy sphere. It is a counterattack used in Raging Blast 2. *'Grappling Ki Blast' – Android 13 grabs his opponent, punches them, and then fires a red energy blast, blasting the opponent away. Used against Future Trunks when the latter buys time for Goku to create a Spirit Bomb. Android 13's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A much larger and more powerful version of the Android Barrier. Super Android 13 charges red energy around his body and releases it in a spherical explosion. This is one of his Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and it may have been inspired by his red aura during his transformation. *'Hi-Tension' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' – He uses this power-up move in his Super form the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Meteor Crash' - A rush technique used by Android 13 in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Android 13 as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Instant Rise' - Android 13's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark ki blast technique used by Demigra and Towa where the user fires an energy sphere that splits into multiple blasts and can either hinder the user's speed or poison them. Used by Supervillain Android 13 in Xenoverse 2. *'Rage Saucer' - A darkness fueled rush attack that causes the user to attack several targets in quick succession using rapid movement if they are fighting multiple enemies. Used by Supervillain Android 13 in Xenoverse 2. *'Marbling Drop' - The user creates a barrier around themself before unleashing several energy spheres from the barrier that bounce around. Used by Supervillain Android 13. In the FUNimation dub, Android 13 also implies that he knows enough about the Spirit Bomb technique (presumably due to Dr. Gero's data on the technique) to be able to counter it. However, though he may have been prepared to counter a normal Spirit Bomb he was unable to counter a Spirit Bomb-enhanced Super Saiyan Goku (presumably because Dr. Gero's computer had no data on it). Forms and transformations Super Android 13 Android 13 has the ability to transform into upon absorbing Android 14 and Android 15's battle data, computer chips, and energy reactors,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 which go into the sides of his forehead and inside his chest respectively. This state is far more powerful than that of Android 13's base form, and in this state, Android 13 possesses a body made out of the adamantine metal. Super Android 13 is alternatively known as Merged 13 or Fusion Android 13. In Raging Blast 2, Cell refers to it as Android 13's Perfect Form which he compares to his own as both are achieved by an Android absorbing other androids (or their components in 13's case) to grow stronger and transform. Destruction King is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. Supervillain By shaving of life to achieve greater power, Android 13 can that on this powered up state which causes his eyes to glow pink, emit a dark black & white aura, and access several new skills. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Fusions, though he does not appear he is referenced in the Dragon Ball History entry for the Super Android 13! film and his S.S. Deadly Bomber technique appears as a Special Move that can be learned by Android 33, Android 44, Android 55, and Peppa. In Xenoverse 2, Android 13's Hat appears as an accessory that can be obtained by the Future Warrior. His hat comes complete with a wig based on 13's hair (it is classified as a wig as it does not change color when a Super Saiyan transformation is used). Android 13's original hairstyle also appears as Male Hair Option Type 18. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Android 13's Clothes and Super Android 13's Clothes appear as unlockable clothing options for the Future Warrior. Pieces of Android 13's Clothes can be unlocked in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday". Pieces of Super 13's Clothes can be unlocked in New Parallel Quest 106: "A Destructive Showdown!". As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Android 13 appears as a DLC character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe (movie), Moriya Endo (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *English: **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Bruno Rocha **European Portuguese dub: Paulo Espirito Santo *German dub: Sebastian Christoph Jacob *Catalan dub: Eduard Farelo *Spanish dub: José Manuel Seda *Basque dub: Mañu Elizondo *Italian dub: Maurizio Romano, Giorgio Bonino (2nd Edition) *French dub: Éric Legrand *Greek dub: Rafaello Georgitsis Battles *Android 13 vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Gohan, and Piccolo *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Piccolo *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Base) *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Gohan and Krillin *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Vegeta, Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Piccolo *Android 13 (Super Android 13) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan) Trivia *The number 13 is considered unlucky in many traditions, something Android 13 even referenced in the FUNimation dub. *Android 13's way of dressing resembles that of an American truck driver. *Android 13 is the only character to harbor two Red Ribbon insignias (one on his cap and another on his vest), as all other androids have only one. *During his fight with Goku, there is a moment where Super Android 13 punches him in the crotch, rendering him unconscious. This was edited out with a flash of light in English dubs. *In the Polish version dubs, Goku says that Super Android 13 has a hairdo similar to that of Super Saiyans. *Similar to Android 19, Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are among the few Androids completely dedicated to Dr. Gero's vendetta against Goku as Android 17, and Android 18, and Cell were not as focused on killing Goku as the others (Android 17 and 18 eventually lost interest in killing Goku entirely after the Cell Games and though Cell ended up successfully killing Goku, it succeeded partially due Goku sacrificing himself to save the Earth) and despite his cold attitude towards Goku, Android 16 ultimately choose to side with Goku and Gohan against Cell to protect the Earth (Android 20 doesn't actually apply as he is basically Dr. Gero himself). *In the remastered version of the film, the voice of his Super form sounds the same as his first form (albeit gruffer in tone). *Android 13's frequent reference to Goku as "City Boy" in the dub is ironic, as Goku largely grew up in the wilderness and even during adulthood tended to live off the land. Gallery See also *Android 13 (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Cyborg 13 pt-br:Androide 13 es:Androide Número 13 Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased